hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2020 AFC Championship Game
The 2020 AFC Championship Game was one of the most notable upsets in the history of the National Football League. The Cleveland Browns, led by first-year coach Freddie Kitchens, barely won the AFC North Division with a 9-7 record. After defeating the Indianapolis Colts 24-10 in the Wild Card Round and the Kansas City Chiefs 27-24 in the Divisional Round, the Browns traveled to Gillette Stadium to take on the 12-4 New England Patriots, who easily defeated the Houston Texans 45-17 the previous week. The Patriots were favored in this game by 16 points. The Browns won the game 31-27 on a clutch touchdown pass from Baker Mayfield with just 7 seconds remaining. This game is widely considered to be the end of the Brady-Belichick dynasty, which was Tom Brady's final AFC Championship Game appearance. Game Summary * Game time: 3:05 p.m. EST * Venue: Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, MA * Network: CBS * Favorite: Patriots by 16 The Patriots won the coin toss and deferred. The Patriots kicked the ball to the Browns. After gaining 12 yards, Browns quarterback Baker Mayfield threw an interception. The Patriots then quickly returned this interception for a 7-0 lead. The Browns then had a three-and-out on their next drive. The Patriots then scored a touchdown on their next drive, giving them a 14-0 lead with 3:43 left in the first quarter. The Browns then advanced the ball to the Patriots' 45 yard line, but punted and did not try a field goal. The Patriots expanded their lead to 17-0 with 11:46 remaining in the 2nd quarter. On their next drive, the Browns advanced the ball to the Patriots' 26-yard-line. After a successful 44-yard-field goal, the Browns reduced their deficit to 17-3. The Browns defense stopped the Patriots on their next drive. The Browns then got the ball back with 2:33 remaining in the second quarter. Baker Mayfield threw a touchdown pass with 0:38 remaining, reducing the Patriots' lead to seven. The Browns kicked the ball to the Patriots to start the third quarter. The Patriots advanced the ball to the Browns 16 yard line, where they kicked a 34-yard-field goal to make the score 20-10. The Browns then responded with a three-and-out and were unable to advance the ball at all. The Patriots scored a touchdown after a 32-yard pass from Tom Brady, bringing the score to 27-10 with only 1:35 remaining in the third quarter. The Browns then received the ball. Running back Nick Chubb pushed into the end zone for a touchdown with 13:56 remaining in the fourth quarter, which made the score 27-17. The Patriots then were unable to score with a quick three-and-out. The Browns got the ball back, and scored a touchdown with 5:57 remaining in the fourth quarter, making the score 27-24. The Patriots still appeared to be in a good position with possession of the ball and a lead. The Patriots drove the ball to the Browns' 23 yard line with 2:42 remaining, and it was 1st & 10. Attempting a touchdown, Tom Brady threw a deep pass into the Browns end zone. Browns safety Jabrill Peppers intercepted Brady's pass, which was intended for Rob Gronkowski. Patriots fans were sent in disbelief and Tom Brady was seen crying on the sidelines. The Browns started their game winning drive at the Patriots' 25 yard line. After the Patriots defense sacked quarterback Baker Mayfield on second down, Mayfield threw a 36-yard pass to advance the ball into Patriots territory. The Browns then continued to advance the ball down the field. With only 0:07 remaining, the Browns had the ball on the Patriots' 6 yard line and it was fourth & goal. Quarterback Baker Mayfield threw a touchdown pass to Wide Receiver Jarvis Landry, giving the Browns a shocking 31-27 win and a trip to Super Bowl LIV. The Browns denied the Patriots from winning their fourth straight AFC Championship Game, and won their first AFC Championship. However, they lost to the Carolina Panthers in the Super Bowl, whom won their first Super Bowl Title. Category:NFL